In machining operations it is often necessary to hold tools firmly in place on engine lathes or other similar equipment. For example, in heavy duty boring, the boring bar must be securely fastened on the lathe in the proper position relative to the chuck holding the workpiece. Although holders have been designed and are available for doing this job, they leave much to be desired, particularly in the areas of durability, alignability, and adjustability.
It is believed that this invention fulfills a need heretofore extant in the art, as it provides a tool holder having a desirable combination of improved durability, improved alignability, and improved adjustability.